


Gay Cruise

by mafkaast



Series: Voyeurism Kink [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A lot of references to Titanic, ALSO LARRY SEX, AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry with Liam, BoyxBoy, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Holidays, Larry Titanic Sex, Lirry sex, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Addiction, Sex Kink, Smut, Sweet, Top!Darryl, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Top!Zayn, Voyeurism, Watching, Zouis sex, blowjob, bottom!Louis, gay cruise, handjob, porn with feeling, relationship, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For a moment all four of them are simply staring at one another. Looking with need and feeling the lust take control of their bodies.</i><br/> <br/>Harry and Louis go on a gay cruise where they have lots of; wonderful romantic moments, passionate sex and cute titanic references. They also run into Liam and Zayn.<br/>(Basically just pure smut and fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to My Ultimate Fantasy Doesn't Include Me. You can read that one first, but you can also just read this one because it is a story on its own (and the beginning of this fic basically sums up the previous story).
> 
> I really had fun writing this and I kept on going. It has three different sex scenes and a masturbation scene. Furthermore it's a lot of romance and fluff between Harry and Louis with lots of Titanic references.
> 
> Enjoy this, 12k, fic that is basically just smut & fluff. 
> 
> And I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think, so please leave comments and kudos.  
> 

Harry is sitting at home, relaxing on the couch while reading Attitude, a British gay lifestyle magazine. He’s looking through the pages while in the meantime his mind drifts off to Liam and Zayn.

It’s been a few months after the hot and intense night at their home and sadly Louis and Harry haven’t talked to Liam or Zayn after that moment together. What Harry considers as weird since it was the best sexual experience he has ever had. It was everything he hoped it was and more. It was unbelievable sexy to see his beautiful Louis having sex with two of the most beautiful men of London, hell of the world Harry would say. It was so incredible hot, but sweet at the same time. Watching it made his wildest fantasies come alive. 

Just thinking about and reliving that moment, Harry can feel himself getting hard again. He puts down the magazine and lets one hand slide down to his crotch. He’s only lightly pushing on his bulge through his jeans.

Harry remembers how Louis was caressed by both Liam and Zayn. How they looked at him with so much lust and adoration. He couldn’t envy them, he could only feel immensely proud. Honored, that such a wonderful boy like Louis is his boyfriend. Unbelievable impressed that Louis wasn’t scared off or angry when Harry told him about his voyeurism kink. Not only was he as okay with it as he could have been, he also wanted to give it a go. And bloody hell, he did.

To watch his Louis riding Zayn and Liam fucking his Louis was so overwhelming for Harry. It was so amazing, watching it was like an explosion for him. A good explosion, a very good one.

Harry keeps rubbing his already half-hard penis through his jeans, simply that little bit of friction already makes him breathe louder, makes his pulse race.

Harry has dreamt about moments like that night since he was a little boy. From an early age he got hard whenever he saw other people being intimate or having sex. He masturbates as he watched other people having sex. He even came from straight sex or girls masturbating themselves. It felt like he was secretly a part of their intimacy, their sex. Watching if in front of his eyes, made him feel like he was part of it: like he could taste, hear and feel it. He heard the loud breaths, the little gasps and the soft moans deep from someone’s throat. He saw the flushed faces, open mouths, trembling legs and the flex of the muscles. He could almost feel the warmth and the way their bodies tingled with lust. He smelled the sex. 

That is amazing on itself, but to have seen his wonderful, amazing boy with two hot guys was purely insane. It was thousands times hotter than anything he had ever experienced. It was so exceptional. 

Harry unzips his fly and palms himself through his boxers. He remember how Louis’ hair was sticking to his forehead, how he had this amazing red blush on his cheeks and how Harry could watch his insanely hot body from afar. His petite frame, with his strong thighs and wonderful ass, being licked, spanked and fucked by Liam and Zayn.

“Fuck,” he whimpers as he recalls those memories. He keeps rubbing, harder and harder. His cock is now completely hard and screaming to be fully touched. 

The way Louis handled everything was unbelievable. He kept on going and grunting, making beautiful sounds.

Harry is obsessed and in love with his little grunts that come from his throat, but what can really make him come is this sound he makes when he comes. It’s a high-pitched cry and a whimper right afterwards. 

Harry takes his cock out of his boxers, cock springing free, and he starts to stroke himself. 

He’s already leaking with pre cum and his body really needs his release. Harry strokes himself with long, hard movements as he think about his Louis. 

He intensifies his movements. He imagines his gorgeous, angelic face and with a low grunt Harry comes hard all over his hand and partly over his jeans.

-

After Harry has come down from his high and his breathing is normal again, he takes a tissue and quickly clean himself up. This is the umpteenth time that he came just from reliving that night.

He really wanted to contact Liam and Zayn again, but he didn't dare to bring it up to Louis. Louis has never proposed to call them again and Harry doesn’t want to pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to. Harry knows that he can talk to Louis about it, but he doesn’t want to make him feel like he isn’t enough. Like Louis and everything Harry shares with Louis, including the sex, isn’t enough. It’s more than enough, it’s more than most people will ever get in a lifetime, but there is still this little part of him that craves for more. That craves to watch. To watch Louis.

Harry doesn’t want to get hard again, so he needs to occupy his mind with something else. He, once again, grabs the magazine. He scrolls through the magazine, trying to forget the filthy images in his mind. Casually skimming through the pages, Harry stops when he sees an advertisement for a Gay Holiday Cruise. He curiously starts to read the ad:

 **Jewels of Spain & Portugal. All-gay Cruise Tour.**  
_July 3-12, 2015_  
_10-day adventure with the Costa Luminosa_  
_Indulge your passion for food, history, and music as you discover the warmth of Portugal and Spain. Feel the warm sun on your skin as you cruise past terraced hills, quaint_ _villages and acres of ripe vineyards. From taking in a traditional flamenco show to visiting a local café to, of course, memorable local food and wine tastings… Make this_ _experience your life experience with an All-Gay Cruise Tour. Making your cruise feel safe, fun and hot!_

Harry feels little bubbles of excitement develop in his stomach. He loves the idea of being in a place with a bunch of other gay men. Just gay men. Just male bodies and his Louis. Ugh, the excitement gets to him. 

Harry shuts down the page in frustration. Stop thinking about this. Stop! 

“I’m going to cook,” he mumbles to himself.

\-----

“I’m so exhausted,” Louis sighs deeply as he plops down on the couch. 

Harry gives him a small kiss on his lips. “Hey Lou. Busy night at the restaurant?”

Louis nods. “It was insane. I wish we could just go somewhere and relax.” 

And it’s like he serves it to Harry on a silver platter, it is like this was supposed to be.

He moves closer to Louis and sits slightly behind him so he can massage his neck. “What about a small vacation?” Harry suggests nonchalantly as he presses his fingers in his shoulders.

“Yes,” he moans. “I would love that.”

In one shift movement Harry’s hands move away from his neck and shoulders. Louis protests but Harry simply can’t hold his enthusiasm in anymore. “Yes! That would be amazing!” he speaks cheerfully. 

Louis turns his head and raises his eyebrows. “What got you so excited?”

“Well, I happened to have seen an ad for a cruise,” Harry admits carefully. 

“A cruise?” Louis questions. “Isn’t that for old people?”

Harry shakes his head. “No all sorts of people go on a cruise.”

“Oh yeah?” he asks me tiredly. 

Harry nods. “Like… also people like us you know?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “What do you mean people like us? Please don’t be so cryptic, I’m tired as fuck.”

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. It’s a gay cruise!” Harry tries to hide his grin and his excitement as he tells him the news. Harry hopes he likes this idea as much as he does, although from the look on his face he’s not so positive about it. 

“The fuck? A gay cruise? Is that seriously a thing?” He turns his head again and motions Harry to keep massaging his neck.

Harry presses his fingers at his neck and slowly moves down to his shoulders. He repeats his action as he speaks: “yes, it’s a pretty famous thing even; apparently a lot of gay celebrities go on these cruises.”

“Really? Why would people want that?” Louis questions again.

I massage his neck more tenderly, trying to get him to relax. Not for my benefit, although it wouldn’t hurt if he would agree. “Don’t think about it as a gay cruise. Just you and me, on a beautiful ship. We’ll see different places like Barcelona, Malaga and even Lisbon,” Harry whispers calmly in a soothing voice.

“Spain? Portugal? I like the sound of that,” Louis quietly hums.

“Yes,” Harry eagerly agrees. “The warmth, being pampered, it will be amazing. “And besides,” he adds: “it will be fun, only gay men are allowed on the ship.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, a place where we can totally be ourselves.”

“Okay,” Louis agrees. “Why not? I really need a vacation.”

Harry grins excitedly. “It will be amazing Lou.”

\---------

After they checked in at a building near the port, they walk towards their cruise ship, ready to aboard. It shouldn't be too difficult to find their cruise ship; from afar they can already see all kinds of ginormous ships.

As they move closer, Harry is amazed by the sizes of these cruise ships. “Holy fuck,” he breathes out shocked, staring at the ships. These ships are unbelievable big, like how did they even build something like this?

“It’s insane!” Louis agrees impressed. “Which ship do we have to go to?”

Looking at his boarding pass, Harry says: “Costa Luminosa.”

The moment they had booked their vacation, Harry immediately looked on the internet to know more about this particular cruise ship. Since then, he has read about and seen pictures of the ship at least ten times, so it shouldn’t be too hard for him to recognize it. However, seeing it in real life is completely different. It really is mind-blowing.

“I believe that is it!” Harry screams excitedly as he points to a ship that looks like the one he saw on the internet. The ship is incredible high, with what seems like thousands of decks. It’s an extremely long ship, main color white, with some blue highlights.

They walk further towards the ship and it is indeed the Costa Luminosa. Harry and Louis look up at the ship in amazement. Over 2000 guest can stay at this ship!

“It’s a big boat, huh?” Louis says with a playful smug.

Harry’s smirk back, immediately recognizing the reference. “Daddy, it’s a ship!”

Between laughter they walk towards the stairs to aboard this luxurious ship.

-

After the stairs they have to walk through a small tube and suddenly they are on the ship. They are inside.

A man with a huge smile on his face greets them. “Welcome boys, can I have your passes please?”

Harry hands him their passes, quickly looking around him although thus far there isn’t a lot he can see.

“Welcome aboard, I hope you have a great, great holiday.” He smiles, a little too friendly even for Harry.

He does however nod politely and walks inside with Louis on his side. Louis was never someone who really needed to be with other gay men but Harry personally loves it. Not just to check guys out, no, mainly so that he can be myself without having to constantly question his behavior. Harry often thinks twice before he holds Louis’ hand in public, because he knows they can get a lot of shit because of such a simple gesture. It makes him feel like he always has to be cautious, prepared for something bad to happen, like he can never truly be himself. And he doesn’t like it in the slightest.

All of a sudden, as they walk further inside (completely outside the tube and the entrance) Harry is overwhelmed with everything he sees. It already feels so luxurious and there seems to be an amazing vibe in the air.

“May I see your passes again? I can show you your room.”

Harry gives the guy their passes while still looking around with pure amazement. They are currently in some sort of huge hall. There are all these amazing lights and chandeliers. He sees a lot of glass, even marble and gold tones. On his right he notices this amazing, chic, glass elevator. 

The whole interior just screams luxury. He also sees beautiful, pink carpets (yeah, this is totally a gay cruise) rolled down on the ground. 

“It’s room 512. You can take the elevator. For tonight we have a special Gala. The dress code, as told in the letter you have received, is gala wear. A suit or a dress, we don’t care. As long as it is formal.”

“I really think you should wear your gown tonight,” Louis teases.

They smile at the man and walk to the elevator. “Oh I can totally do that,” Harry grins back at Louis. They are just fooling around, Harry doesn’t even have a gown, but this would probably be one of the few places he could easily wear it without judgment. Just that thought makes him happy.

“This looks so amazing,” Louis admits with wide, excited eyes as he looks at the chic, glass elevator that comes down. 

Harry nods, equally excited. “It feels like I am in the Titanic.” 

The elevator door opens and Louis holds his hand out for him. “Welcome Rose,” Louis speaks with glistering eyes.

Louis places Harry’s hand on his hand and he gives a warm, soft kiss on the top of Harry’s hand.

Harry chuckles and feels the warmth of his touch spread through his body. “Thank you Jack,” he grins.

Like a couple of grinning fools they enter the elevator and begin their gay cruise adventure.

\-----

After their suitcases have been delivered (yes fucking delivered!) into their small but comfy room and they quickly made out on the new bed, they want to explore the ship. 

Harry has read that this ship has a game room, a casino, a disco, a few bars, three restaurants, a gym, a theatre, and even a swimming pool on the roof! Harry is still amazed, even while he is on a cruise ship, how they can make these things. 

The ship has already taken off into the ocean. It’s such a stunning view when Harry looks outside of his window (a very small window): the only thing he sees is blue skies and crystal clear water. Nothing more.

Weirdly enough, although they are already on sea, Harry barely notices it. He knows he can be very clumsy, falling easily over his long legs. And he did almost fell as he searched for his room, but other than that one time, he doesn’t really feel anything. Before going on the ship, he thought that he would feel the fluctuation of the ship a lot more, but till now; barely.

“What do you want to see first?” 

Currently, Louis is reading a brochure of the cruise ship. Apart from welcoming us aboard, the brochure describes the events that take place and the daily programs; along with times of arrival for the destinations they will visit. The brochure has even written the dress codes for each dinner and which shows and parties they can attend.

It’s absolutely fascinating what activities you have at this ship. Somehow it doesn’t even feel like a ship, an immense ship with at least 2000 other guests. And other than the fact that when you look outside you see the ocean, it doesn’t feel like you are on sea. 

Louis suddenly speaks. “I want to say the walking buffet, but since we will have dinner in about two hours, that might not be the best idea.”

Harry agrees with a laugh. “Yeah, it’s already bad enough they have a frigging walking buffet with loads of delicious snacks and meals that is open from 7 in the morning till 11 in the evening.”

“It’s so awful,” Louis teases. “But what about a cup of tea and then we can go wander around a bit?”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.”

As they walk out of their room, Harry instantly takes Louis’ hand and entwines it. 

Louis looks at Harry in surprise, almost questionably.

“I’m finally able to hold your hand without getting rude comments. I won’t leave your hand for one single moment!” 

Louis laughs loudly. “But your hand gets so sticky after a while!” he proclaims.

Harry gapes at Louis in mock-shock. 

Louis elbows him gently in the side and winks at Harry. “It’s okay. I like sticky stuff,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry can’t contain himself, yet again, and makes Louis stop moving. Bringing Louis closer to him, he places one hand around his neck, while the other is still tenderly holding his hand (he won’t break his promise). Harry dives in and gives Louis a kiss on the mouth. A kiss with passion, love and pure adoration for his wonderful boy.

Louis eagerly kisses back and before they know it they are kissing each other rather intensely. Soft gasps escape their lips, they give each other cute little bites and in between tasting each other they pant into each other’s mouth. They continue their heated kiss until they hear a whistle.

Quickly breaking the kiss, they look around them.

“Don’t mind me. I enjoyed watching,” a cute, young boy says with playfulness in his voice.

“We could give you a show,” Louis teases, sly-smile on his face. “But I really want my cup of tea.”

“Well darling,” the guy winks at Louis. “Maybe some other time.”

“Maybe,” Louis replies flirtatious; a small blush appears on his delicious cheeks.

Yeah Harry likes this. He absolutely likes this; a lot.

\-----

The first day went by in a flash. It was truly one of Harry’s favorite days of his life (besides the night his fantasy came alive and of course besides the day Louis and Harry became boyfriends; yeah he can be a real sap). 

Before dinner they had a safety instruction. All the guests had to come to the deck, while wearing a bright orange lifejacket. The crew gave instructions in case an emergency would happen. 

To be honest, Harry thought it was more comical than serious. A bunch of gay guys, standing in line, wearing lifejackets and making rather inappropriate jokes. Overall it was simply hilarious. There were some obvious guys who drew attention to themselves as they screamed for help and wanted to be rescued. Of course, plenty of men wanted to help them, be their heroes. It was very entertaining to watch and in addition: Louis looked so good and too cute in a large, lifejacket.

After the safety instructions they changed, wearing beautiful suits and sat down for dinner. They had dinner at this beautiful restaurant, which also is included in the all-in price. The food was amazing, the waiters were extremely polite and helpful and Harry had an amazing time. He and Louis had such a nice meal and lovely conversation together. It felt so easy, so wonderful. It was incredibly romantic.

Tomorrow morning they will arrive in Barcelona, Spain. Harry is already excited to see Barcelona, but quite frankly, he wouldn’t even mind if they couldn’t leave this ship. There is just so much to do and so much to look at it. Harry really means the ship and the activities on the ship, not the gay men. Although… it doesn’t harm to look around.

Currently, they sit down at a blackjack table in the casino. 

The first thing Harry notices as he sits down is the very attractive dealer; a handsome man who has very dark flawless skin, curly hair, dark intense eyes and big lushes lips. Harry can only see his upper body (he wears a shirt and a tight vest), but as far as he can see with the clothes on, his body is broad; and extremely arousing. He looks more like a model than a dealer. But here he is, dealing cards and smiling at the guests. 

“Can I have some chips?” Louis asks as he hands over his money. 

Harry carefully eyes the interaction between the two. He can see that the dealer is checking Louis out: he really isn’t discrete as he obviously stares at him, doing an once-over, with a smug smile. Of course Harry’s imagination already starts running wild. 

“Here you are dear,” he says with a flirtatious smile, staring at Louis, as he hands over the chips.

He turns his attention towards Harry. “What can I get you?” 

“Oh nothing, I’m with him,” Harry replies in a casual tone, pointing at Louis. 

The dealer’s eyes slightly widen, but he keeps his smooth, cool demeanor and simply smiles politely at Harry. 

This guy probably thinks Harry is upset that he checked Louis out, not knowing that it is actually quite the opposite. 

Harry decides not to play, but instead eying the interaction between the two. He is going to use the dealer’s interest in Louis to his advantage.

As they start playing, Harry can see how the dealer is checking Louis out; his eyes linger a tad longer on Louis than any of the other players. He can also see that Louis, occasionally, is looking back with a sly smile. 

Practically feeling the chemistry all Harry wants to do is scream: “MAKE OUT ALREADY!’ or even better: ‘grab Louis by his arms, throw him on the table and fuck him!’  
Just thinking about it, already makes him painfully hard.

“You like it here?” 

Louis nods and smiles at the dealer. “Yeah, such a great place. I especially love the casino.”

Oh my god! Louis it totally flirting with this guy!

“Oh yeah?” the dealer asks amused, a grin appears on his gorgeous face. “I’m personally also a big fan of the pool.”

“Yeah?” Louis replies with a small smile.

Looking rather serious, he nods. “Oh definitely, I think it’s the best place on this cruise.”

“And why is that?” Louis asks playfully while placing another bet.

“I just love water,” the dealer replies jokingly. 

“Right.”

“You should really go there. I could show you around,” he winks.

Bloody hell. Harry really needs to do something. The way these two are shamelessly flirting! Maybe the normal side of him should be upset and extremely jealous (and yes partly he feels jealous) but the bigger side of him is getting turned on. Is really getting off on this. He wants to take this to the next level.

-

Louis wins another round and Harry takes this moment to intervene. “He is good, isn’t he?” Harry inquires, proudly showing off his boyfriend.

The dealer seems taken aback for a minute (probably forgotten Harry, the boyfriend, is still here). He does however smile briefly. “Yeah he is.”

“Do you want to take a bet?” Harry asks daringly. He’s not sure if this is going to work out or if this is a good idea, but he wants to try. 

“What?” he asks confused.

“A bet with Louis,” Harry explains. “If Louis wins the next round, you have to fuck him.”

“Harry!” Louis yells outraged and he smacks his shoulder. 

The dealer is staring at them with wide, disbelieved eyes. And Harry can even hear a few giggles and gasps coming from people around the table. 

“I think I have to speak to my boyfriend for a minute,” Louis says harshly and he drags him away from the table.

“I’m sorry!” Harry quickly apologizes with sincerity. 

“What the fuck was that?” Louis asks irritated. He goes from flirtatious and playful to upset and angry in a heartbeat. 

Harry shrugs. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Yeah you do,” Louis states seriously. “What was that?” he asks again, voice more persistent.

“I saw you two looking at each other an-“

Louis cuts him off: “I wasn’t looking!” 

Harry raises his eyebrows, staring at his boyfriend. “Really?”

“Okay,” Louis agrees partly ashamed. “Maybe a little, but really it was nothing!”

“I know,” Harry nods. “But it got me really excited.”

Louis looks down at Harry’s crotch and a very small inaudible gasp leaves his mouth. “Fucking hell,” he mumbles.

“What?” Harry asks slightly worried.

He shakes his head. “Nothing. I just, I totally forgot. I didn’t really forget, it just didn’t cross my mind.”

“I understand,” Harry instantly replies. “It’s just, when I saw him looking at you like he wants to ravish you, I just couldn’t contain myself anymore. I’m sorry.” And Harry honestly means it. He has this weird, fucked up fantasy, but he should be able to contain himself and definitely not say things like he just did. “I’m really sorry I said that, that was totally out of line.”

“Damn right,” Louis remarks.

“Do you forgive me?” Harry asks with a pout.

Louis faintly smiles at him and nods. “Of course, I chose to be with you despite your weirdness, hell, I probably like you even more because of it.”

Smiling widely, Harry leans forward and gives Louis a quick kiss on the lips. “Thank you for being so amazing.”

“Come,” Louis motions Harry to come back to the table. “We have a bet to win,” he adds with a playful wink, swaying his hips as he walks back towards the blackjack table.

Harry’s mouth falls open in completely shock. What? Did he just fucking agree? He is flabbergasted and thinks: what did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?

\-----

It’s currently fucking 5 in the morning and Harry and Louis are on their way back to the casino. The dealer (they still don’t know his name) said that they should meet him an hour after the casino was closed.

Harry tried to sleep for a few hours, but of course he couldn’t sleep. He was too freaking excited. 

As they arrive at the casino it’s pretty dark. All lights are out or dimmed. It is a totally different view without the screaming lights, the sound of chips and people chattering. It’s so quiet, Harry seriously doesn’t hear a thing.

They go further inside and look around the casino until they spot the dealer. Casually sitting on the blackjack table, the dealer scrolls through his phone until he notices them. The dim light shines on him, giving it all an extra exciting, almost enchanted vibe. The dealer looks so nonchalant, so down to earth, but so fucking dazzling. He has changed from his work-outfit to a simple pair of dark jeans and a white tank top. The white tank top looks amazing in contrast with his skin and accentuates his muscular arms. It’s absolutely mouthwatering. 

“Hey,” Louis practically whispers, as they walk towards the dealer (holding hands of course).

“Hey boys,” the dealer smiles. 

“I’m Harry,” Harry finally introduces himself, shaking his hand. 

“Hey Harry,” the dealer kindly shakes his hand. “I’m Darryl.”

“Darryl, I’m Louis,” Louis introduces himself with a small smile and Darryl smiles back at him with a wide smile.

“So what is the plan? We couldn’t really talk it over with all those people around us. I could lose my job if they find out.” 

“Oh seriously?” Harry immediately asks shocked. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Darryl nods. “Yeah, the bet was that I could fuck Louis, right?” Turning his attention towards Louis he says: “as long as you aren’t too loud, I’m really looking forward to fuck your cute, firm ass.”

A little gasp escapes from Louis’ mouth and Harry can’t keep his chuckle in. Feeling so aroused by Darryl’s words. “Yeah basically that is it. And…” he still feels weird and ashamed saying it out loud to anyone but Louis. “I’ll be watching.”

“So you are going to watch as I’m going to fuck your boyfriend right here on this table?”

Harry nods eagerly. That is exactly what he wants. Totally. He clears his throat before speaking up: “yeah, if Louis still wants to.” He looks to his right to see how Louis is coping with all of this. 

Harry moves closer towards Louis, rubbing his hand soothingly, and tenderly whispers in his ear: “are you okay? Do you still want this?” Harry has already asked him at least three times as they walked towards the casino, but he just really wants to make sure he is okay with this. If he doesn’t feel comfortable (as far as you can be with being fucked by someone you basically don’t know), Harry would never go through with it. He should at least enjoy it half as much as Harry does. 

“Yeah I’m sure,” he whispers back, gazing directly into Harry’s eyes as he adds: “I love your face when you look at me as I’m getting fucked. It’s so beautiful and absolutely worth it.”

Harry moans at Louis’ delicious and loving words. Rapidly, he reaches out to cup his face and kiss him gently. “Thank you Louis, I love you so frigging much beautiful.”

-

Darryl grabs Louis' waist and attentively (and with so much ease) puts him down on the table. Standing before Louis with his legs between Louis’, they briefly smile at each other and greet each other once more.

They give each other a simple, careful kiss on the lips. A kiss to get to know each other, to get used to one another before Darryl penetrates his big black cock into Louis.

It's a very sweet and sexy sight to see them exploring each other; exploring each other’s mouths and bodies. Darryl is very careful and gentle with his touches and that gives Harry peace of mind. 

Harry sits down at a table nearby. From this point of view he can have good eye contact with Louis but also have a very pleasant view on everything that’s about to happen.

After a few more kisses (each kiss getting more heated and intense) they both take off their clothes. Darryl helps Louis with his pants and boxer and attaches his lips on Louis’ inner thigh in the process. 

Standing in the same position as before, Darryl pushes his body against Louis’ and kisses him once more. Their dicks rub together in slow movements; rutting against each other. Hands roaming each other’s bodies, breaths already louder and needy. 

Harry can feel his own heartbeat rising from the excitement. The contrast between Louis and Darryl is impeccable. Louis’ rich, golden tan looks pale white next to Darry’s beautiful dark skin. Darryl’s muscular body against the softness from Louis’ curvy body is making him aching hard. It’s incredibly arousing and he already needs to rub and touch himself to release some of the sexual tension that has been building up since Darryl agreed to the bet.

Louis turns his head to the side and smugly smiles at Harry. 

Harry smiles back with proud glistering in his eyes. “I love you,” he mouths to him.

Darryl pushes Louis down carefully, so that his upper body is on the table. He gives Louis' cock a few strokes and kisses his inner thigh. Louis softly moans at the sensual contact.  
Harry has already opened Louis up with his own fingers when they were in their hotel room. He wanted it to be gentle and sweet, just in case Darryl would be too rough with Louis. But he is everything except rough. With his big juicy lips, he gives Louis wet kisses all over his stomach and thighs, sucking on the skin. 

-

After noticing how loose Louis already is, Darryl moves up and looks Louis in the eyes. “Can I fuck you?” he asks seductively. 

"Yeah," Louis breathes out, voice sounding already wrecked. 

Hearing Louis’ beautiful mellow voice, makes Harry groan so hard. His voice is so erotic to him. He takes out his own cock and lightly touches it. Simply feeling his own balls and the feeling of his thickened cock as he continues to stare at Louis and Darryl.

Darryl puts a condom on his erected penis and Harry is so thankful they prepared Louis; Darryl has a huge cock, probably thicker and longer then Liam’s. Harry has bottomed a few times in his life and it can be quite painful. 

“I’ll go easy,” Darryl explains as he pushes the tip of his cock inside of Louis. Slowly, bit by bit, he pushes forward until he is fully inside.

Louis is biting his lip in concentration, breathing heavily; probably adjusting to the fullness and stretch. 

Slowly and carefully Darryl moves until Louis nods; implicating he’s okay.

With that simple nod, Darryl merely pushes his cock out before slamming it back inside, humming in satisfaction. Louis lets out a broken whimper, body quivering.

His high-pitched whimper goes straight to Harry’s cock. He strokes himself with long, strong movements, feeling overwhelmed and incredibly horny. Another soft stroke already makes his hips thrust forward in delight, his orgasm building up.

Knowing Louis can take Darryl’s cock seemingly makes Darryl more daring; his thrust become harder and wilder. As he pushes in and out, he grabs Louis’ hips for extra support and groans in pleasure along with Louis’ little moans. Darryl’s beautiful ass flexes every time he moves inside of Louis, while Louis’ amazing thick thighs hang on the edge of the table. His body moves along with Darryl’s strong pushes. They look delicious moving and panting together.

Darryl drags his cock back out all the way until only the tip is still inside Louis before he slams forward; building up a fast pace, fingers digging into Louis’ hips. Louis bushes back against Darryl’s thrusts and he cries out loud from the intensity.

Darryl repeats his action and he seems to hit Louis’ prostate with every thrust, making Louis a panting, quivering mess.

Giving himself a few more, quicker strokes, while hearing Louis’ cries and seeing Louis getting fucked in front of him, Harry comes harshly with a groan. Breathing erratically, he rides out of his orgasm while watching the two of them becoming louder, wilder and sweatier.

Darryl keeps pushing in and out, breathing harshly as soft groans leave his mouth, seemingly on the edge of coming.

Louis keeps moaning and moving along with his movement. With trembling thighs, he pushes himself forward into Darryl and comes with a loud cry. “Fuck,” he breathes, yet again coming untouched. 

Not long afterwards Darryl comes inside of Louis with quivering thighs.

Their heavy breaths fill the quiet room as all of them come down from their high. 

Harry’s muscles are weak and his heart is pounding, but he feels so fulfilled. “Whoa,” he breathes out amazed as he gapes at the panting mess in front of him.

\----------

After the intense night with Louis and Darryl, Harry’s vacation already feels complete. Ever since the moment Harry read about the cruise, he has hoped and prayed for the moments that he saw yesterday, but honestly he didn’t think it would happen. However, they did happen and it was such a wonderful night.

“I’m so fucking lucky you are so good at blackjack,” Harry beams between wet kisses on Louis’ beautiful neck.

“I guess you are,” Louis smiles as he exposes his neck even more, giving Harry more access. 

“Thank you for being so amazing Louis,” he says with a serious expression and with a lot of adoration in his tone of voice. He truly feels blessed with such an amazing and beautiful boy.

“I can have sex with other men and my boyfriend doesn't get angry? I’m the lucky one,” Louis teases.

Harry chuckles at Louis ‘confession’ but he knows that this is not the case. Of course Louis enjoys himself, but he mainly does it for Harry. Harry notices it when he is getting caressed by another man. Still, once in a while, he looks over at Harry and smiles at him. It’s almost like he needs to see him, as if he remembers and feels Harry’s touch. 

That is what probably makes all of this even more special. It’s not like Louis wants to fuck around and Harry happens to like watching. No, it’s definitely not like that. It’s Harry who is obsessed with watching his beautiful Louis getting fucked and he is lucky enough that Louis wants to cooperate once in a while.

Harry doesn’t nearly log in to his profile as often as he used to do. Ever since he met Louis he doesn’t constantly crave to watch people or talk with other guys on the website. He does however still, one in a while, exchange experiences with a few other people that have a similar kink. 

Most of the guys from the site derive sexual satisfaction by secretly watching others engage in sexual activity. And yes at times Harry craves for that too. But that was mostly when he was younger and before he met Louis. 

Now, he’s just really obsessed with Louis; with fucking Louis himself and watching looking getting fucked by another guy. The sight is overwhelming and no other person he has watched is as arousing as Louis, not even in the slightest. He loves watching and experiencing the sexual activity without literally feeling it. Seeing how Louis’ muscles flex, his body trembling from excitement, hearing his little high-pitched moans and cries. It’s far more arousing than anything he has ever witnessed and all of it is purely because of this incredible boy next to him.

“I love you,” Harry says, too much fond in his tone, as he leaves another kiss on Louis’ neck.

Louis turns his head. “I love you too.”

They smile at each other before looking back at the sea through their little window. 

Currently, they are cuddling in bed after a hearty breakfast, waiting to arrive at the port of Barcelona. Harry always wanted to visit Barcelona. He heard that it’s a beautiful city and the city is also known for being gay friendly. Supposedly, there are a lot of drag queens in the city. Maybe Harry can borrow a gown for dinner. 

“Do you have a sexual fantasy?” Harry suddenly wonders. Louis is always so amazing when it comes to his sexual fantasy. After a few talks he seemed so sympathetic and he even agreed to do something with it. If Louis has a fantasy that he wants to act out, Harry would be happy to do it. Whatever it is. Okay that’s not entirely true, but almost everything. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Louis shrugs.

“But like when you are jerking yourself off, what do you think about?” 

“Honestly, mostly about you,” he mutters truthfully. 

Harry looks to his right and sees a small blush form on Louis’ cheeks. It makes his heart melt. 

He caresses his cheek. “That’s good, but what am I doing to you?”

“What?” he questions, shaking his head in embarrassment.

“It’s just a question.”

“I know but it’s just weird talking about it you know? Not everyone talks about it as easily as you do.”

Harry nods understandingly, knowing how uncomfortable he felt talking about his fantasy when he first brought it up. “You don’t have to Louis; I just want to make you happy. I want to fulfill your desires.” 

Louis blushes furiously and it is a sight that Harry absolutely loves. He loves the impact he can have with his blunt, sexual words. Louis is always such a sassy and sarcastic guy, but when it comes to sex he is suddenly a lot shyer. He can be really dominant and demanding, but just as easily goes pliant and soft in bed. And that combination is so, so extremely appealing.

“I really don’t have a special kink or whatever. Yeah I like to tease and flirt, but when it really comes down to it, I just like it simple.”

“Simple, but romantic,” Harry finishes for him and Louis instantly nods.

Simple and romantic. Harry can totally do that for him. He would do anything to make his Louis happy.

Placing his arms around Louis’ middle, Harry hugs him even tighter. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he gushes, repeating it over and over.

Louis giggles. “Stop! I know.”

“I love you,” Harry says once more.

“STOP!” Louis chuckles and he quickly gives Harry a small kiss to silence him.

They continue to cuddle as they look out of the little window in their room. Harry can already see land, but he knows that it will take at least another 2 hours before the ship is moored. 

Harry doesn’t care; he enjoys spending some quality and intimate time with Louis. 

\----------

It’s the day after their sightseeing at Barcelona. Sadly, Harry didn't see any drag queens so he couldn’t lend a dress. To be honest, he wasn't even thinking about that. Harry was so overwhelmed with the city itself. 

Barcelona has the most beautiful buildings and most impressive museums and art. They ate lunch at this cute little café. The people that worked at the café were very busy, but extremely nice. Overall the vibe was good. Harry really liked it.

Today is another day on sea, but a very special one. Today is the day of the grand party at the swimming pool. Harry read that basically every guest on the ship is going there, including the famous people on the boat. Harry is not really sure what to expect, but at least there will be a bunch of gay guys at a swimming pool. Let’s just say, that is already a party for him.

They step out of the quiet elevator and immediately hear a lot of noises. Harry can already hear the bass and beat of the music, the loud chattering and laughter of people and water splashing. It sounds very fun.

As they enter the deck Harry looks in front of him. It’s just like he expected: a bunch of gay guys dancing in and near the pool, wearing nothing more than swimwear. It is even better than the first day, when everyone was in life jackets. It looks amazing, colorful and extremely hot.

Louis and Harry sit down at the bar and order drinks. Louis doesn't seem to be much affected by all these gay men around him. He is just his normal self. He definitely doesn't seem tense or stressed, but he also doesn't look hot and bothered by all the beautiful bodies and guys grinding on each other. 

Of course, Harry can’t help but to feel aroused by the view. It’s like an abundance of what he dreams of, what he craves for. Seeing it makes him horny and excited, but after the amazing night Louis had with Darryl, he doesn’t crave for more than just simply admiring the view. He already feel blessed and satisfied thanks to the night at the casino, but occasionally taking a quick glance at the boys who kiss or touch each other doesn't hurt right?

“Thanks,” Harry says as Louis hands him a drink, although he probably didn’t hear him over the loud music. 

“Nice huh?” Harry screams loudly.

Louis nods as he casually looks around the place. He takes a long sip of his drink before he speaks again. “This really was a good idea.”

“The party?”

Louis rolls his eyes and he shakes his head. “No! I mean this!” he screams as he gestures to the ship. “This vacation. I really needed it.”

Harry grins happily and enthusiastically agrees.

-

“So, you wanna go to a real party?” Louis asks after he finishes his drink.

Harry frowns in response, not quite understanding Louis’ question since they are already at the party.

Louis moves closer to Harry and speaks: “want to dance in the water?”

Nodding eagerly, Harry quickly stands up from the bar stool. He loves to swim and be in the water (especially with all these guys). 

"You probably never danced in the water, right?"  
  
"Huh what?" Harry replies confused.

"Like, you are probably not allowed to do something like that. Am I right? You probably only go to ballroom dances?" he questions.

Harry shakes his head in confusion. "What are you on about?"

"Just come Rose," he smiles teasingly as he reaches his hand out for Harry.

Harry laughs as Louis drags him towards the pool. Of course, a Titanic reference! He should have known. 

“Okay Jack,” he smiles back.

Underneath his clothes Harry had already put his swimming trunks on. He’s not opposed to being naked around other people, but he doesn’t want to flaunt a semi-hard one. 

They take off their clothes and throw them on the pile of clothes that is already lying beside the pool. Carefully, they step into the water. It’s freaking crowded so there is no way they could have jumped into the water without hitting someone. 

The music is blasting through the speakers and the guys surrounding them are jumping up and down, dancing together or basically grinding upon each other. Harry might not the best dancer in the world, and is probably even worse in the water, but he loves to do some crazy dance moves or rather yet, dance very intimately with his Louis.

Louis and Harry start to casually move along with the music. They are just having a laugh with all the craziness that is surrounding them.

-

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! HAVING A GOOD TIME?” The DJ yells in his microphone.

Everyone yells and screams as a reply. 

“We now have a very, very special guest. Performing live, it is none other than our own: ADAM LAMBERT!”

Harry excitedly claps in his hands and Louis screams from the top of his lungs. Adam is an incredible performer, very good looking and so comfortable with himself. They both have a little crush on Adam Lambert. But to be honest; who hasn't?

Adam walks over to the DJ’s platform and waves at everyone. “Hello everyone, what a great party!” he screams excitedly, making people scream along and whistle. “We have to keep dancing and don’t let anyone stop us! I’m going to perform a slow song. It’s a track of my album Trespassing. It’s called Outlaws of Love. So grab your special someone, or just someone and let’s make this day about LOVE!”

Without further notice the song begins and Harry instantly crushes Louis with a tight hug.  
Louis puts his arms around Harry’s neck.

Instead of crushing Louis with his tight hug, Harry puts his own arms around Louis’ waist and with an all too fond look Harry smiles at him as they slowly move from to side to side.

This moment is special. This moment is indeed about love. It’s about all of him. It’s about everyone in the LGBTQ+ community and everyone else who has felt like they have not been accepted for who they are. It is about how people get treated for loving the same gender. It’s about being judged and hurt by people on a daily basis because of a sexual orientation.  
In this moment Harry knows: it’s worth fighting for. It’s okay. Look at all these people surrounding them. It’s all just love. Love is love and nobody is going to take that away from him.

“I love you,” Harry whispers lovingly in Louis’ ear.

“I love you too, so much,” he whispers back with a soft smile, laying his head on Harry’s chest while they keep dancing closely pressed together. In love. 

\----------

7 days have already passed. The days went by in a jiffy. They’ve already seen Barcelona, Malaga and Lisbon. 

Barcelona was an amazing, colorful city, but Harry was personally fonder of Malaga. He doesn’t know what it was about that place, but he instantly loved it there. Somehow, it instantly felt like home. The whole vibe was so different from London. You could instantly feel it was a harbor town. You could feel the warmth of the sun, the breeze of the wind and the smell of the sea. Everything was simply perfect. There was this huge luxurious shopping center with lots of great shops, wonderful and small restaurants and the people were so kind and lovely. Harry really wants to go back there sometime. 

Lisbon was also kind of spectacular. What he really liked about Lisbon was that the minute they walked outside they were in a normal neighborhood. Instead of a luxurious place, they could directly see, taste and feel how people in Lisbon really live. They saw old houses and the streets were all crooked and hilly! It was a mess, but a wonderful mess. And as they walked a little further into the historical center of the city they saw all these wonderful buildings and a very beautiful square. The best part about it was perhaps the tram that went up very steeply. It felt like an attraction. It’s unbelievable that people that live there have to walk up and down those hills. Every single day.

Overall this whole cruise has been madness, but thus far only amazing madness. And the fun hasn't ended yet. They still have 3 days to go.

At the moment they are walking inside the theatre. Apparently there will be a ‘spectacular’ show tonight. It’s supposed to be the best entertainment show on this ship, with lots of music, dancing and glitter. That sounds totally gay and suitable for a gay cruise.

Personally, Harry likes cheesy entertainment. It one of his guilty pleasures, he just really likes the whole vibe: nice and extremely gay.

Louis isn’t the biggest fan of such ‘cheap’ entertainment, which is why they sit down at the back of the theatre. If it really is as terrible as Louis suspects they can easily sneak out. 

The lights are already dimmed when two guys sit down next to them. Harry doesn’t react or look up until he’s almost certain that he recognizes the voice.

“No,” the guy with the voice Harry seems to recognize says firmly. “These places are great Zayn. That way we can easily walk out,” he whispers, a bit too loud.

Zayn? How many people in the world are called Zayn?

“Alright, alright Liam. Calm your tits,” he mutters back with clear annoyance in his voice.

Liam? Liam and Zayn? This can’t be a coincidence, this must be them.

Carefully looking at his left side, Harry tries to recognize them by their shadows. The thing that makes him almost hundred percent sure it’s them (besides the voices and names which are already speaking for itself) is because of the boy with the quiff. It must be. It must be, please let it be them. Please.

Trying to collect himself, he quietly coughs before speaking in a whispered tone: “Liam and Zayn?”

Louis immediately let’s go of Harry’s hand and turns his body towards them.

“Fuck!” Liam responds cheerfully, but surprised. “Harry?”

All Harry can think at the very moment is ‘HALLELUJAH! GOD HAS ANSWERED MY PRAISES!’ Harry nods and he is thankful the lights are already dimmed because he has this huge grin on his face. “Yeah, it’s me and Louis.” 

“No way!” Zayn yells loudly and immediately a few people ‘shush’ him.

The lights on the stage are slowly getting brighter as a man in a colorful outfit enters the stage. 

“No fucking way!” Liam whispers. “So how have-,” he begins but gets interrupted by a loud voice from the stage. 

“WELCOME! WELCOME!” the man speaks in an extremely enthusiastic voice, making gestures with his hand to brighten the happiness (or fake happiness). “Today we have a very special show!” the man explains, but Harry’s mind is obviously not with the man on stage right now. His mind is occupied with filthy thoughts and needs. He can’t or doesn’t want to ignore them.

“This is like such an amazing coincidence,” he whispers to Louis as he pinches his hand in excitement. 

“Yeah,” he agrees quietly. 

Harry ignores the man on the stage and the music blasting from the speakers. He honestly doesn’t care one single bit (or at least not anymore) about this stupid show.

“We didn’t see you before,” Harry tells Zayn, who is sitting next to him.

“Well there are over 2000 men on this ship, so yeah…” 

“Where do you guys sleep?” Harry asks them. 

“The master suite.” 

Louis practically hangs over Harry as he gasps: “no way! The master suite?” 

Harry can only see shadows and shapes, but it seems all of them are more interested in each other than the show. He can mostly tell by their body language: their bodies are turned towards each other instead of the stage and Harry is really not smug right now. Totally not. 

“That’s fucking amazing,” Louis continues.”

“Shush!” some people in the audience groan irritated. The music apparently has stopped, Harry didn’t even notice it. 

“I think we have to be quiet,” Liam chuckles. 

Harry nods and does a shitty attempt to look at the show in front of him. More people are on the stage as they perform a rather dramatic monologue. He really tries to focus on the show (not really), but his mind is racing. Liam and Zayn are here, they are fucking here. How can they expect him to look at some show now?

Apparently this show is a mixture of different movies and songs that they have reinvented to fit into the LGBT-community. Currently Snow White is in her coffin, in a very deep sleep. She can only be saved by a True Love’s kiss. All kinds of princes kiss her, but she doesn’t wake up. That is until a princess arrives and wants to try it. The dwarfs call her an idiot for even proposing such an outrageous idea, but the minute her lips touch Snow White’s lips, Snow White opens her eyes and wakes up! A happy song starts to play and everyone on stage begins to dance.

Normally Harry would have enjoyed such a show, loving the idea and the fun, but right now all he wants is to get out. Get out of this place.

Unexpectedly Harry feels a warm hand on his thigh. The warmth of the hand spreads through his body. Harry automatically turns to his left, but even without looking he knows it is Zayn. Harry smiles at him, although he probably can’t even see his smile.

Zayn continues his touch and starts to rub his hand up and down Harry’s thigh. Harry lets out a shaky breath.

Moving closer to Harry, Zayn quietly whispers in his ear: “you still owe me something.”

“What?” Harry asks puzzled, brain not completely cooperating as Zayn keeps rubbing his hand up and down his thighs, closer and closer to his inner thigh.

“That foursome we talked about,” he speaks very seductively, voice low and smooth.

Harry’s words are stuck in his throat. “Oh,” he manages to get out although it sounds more like a whimper.

Zayn’s hand suddenly moves to his inner thigh, making Harry’s thighs clench in pleasure. He tries not to whimper too loudly as he gives it more pressure.

“Louis and Zayn, why don’t you switch places?” Liam proposes in a demanding tone of voice. And Harry immediately know what’s about to happen.

Louis and Zayn listen to Liam’s demanding voice. Zayn sits down beside Harry on his right side, while Louis sits down on his left side, next to Liam.

Zayn continues rubbing his hand all over Harry’s inner thigh and occasionally teases him as he cups the growing bulge in his pants and slightly presses on it.

Harry hears a soft moan escape from Louis’ lips, which immediately vibrates straight to his cock. Knowing Liam is doing the same thing to Louis as Zayn is doing to him, is making him so hard. Their heavy breaths collide. 

Searching for Louis’ hand, Harry intertwines his left hand with Louis’. He pinches his hand every time Zayn’s hand is on his bulge, adding more pressure each time.

This cruise gets better and better and they still have three days to go.

\-----

After some teasing touches from Liam and Zayn, in which Harry’s breath already became rigid, they decided to go to their room. To be completely honest, in that moment Harry didn’t want to leave. Harry wanted to stay there. It gave him so much excitement and thrill to feel Zayn rubbing his clothed dick with all these people surrounding them. He felt like he could have been caught on any moment and that made it incredible hot. 

But as soon as they enter the suite Harry doesn’t mind anymore. They have the master suite and it’s astonishing. 

“Holy fuck,” Louis breathes out as he looks around the ginormous room. Their room suddenly looks like a storage place.

Zayn chuckles. “Yeah we wanted to go all the way.”

“And not only with our room,” Liam winks playfully as he hooks his arm around Zayn’s waist. 

Harry laughs at Liam’s sexual innuendo. He doesn’t know Liam that well, but even after meeting him only twice, Harry knows he is just as sex obsessed as he is. 

“What about a drink at the Jacuzzi?” Zayn proposes.

And they all seem to agree very eagerly.

Liam turns on the Jacuzzi and Zayn gets something to drink for all of them. Meanwhile, Louis and Harry walk and look around the room in curiosity. This place looks amazing. The living area is bigger than their whole room. It’s freaking insane. They even have their own bar and kitchen.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” he asks Louis.

“What is?” Louis questions teasingly. “Are you talking about the room or Liam and Zayn?” he playfully smiles at Harry.

Smiling back, Harry grins and shrugs. He doesn’t even have to reply; they both know the real answer. His sexual desires and fantasies go way beyond some beautiful room.

“Are you okay with this?”

Louis laughs. “Of course I am. If I wasn’t you would have known. Besides, this time you are going to join.”

Harry chuckles and nods. “Yeah.”

-

Stepping into the Jacuzzi, Harry sits down next to Louis. He immediately sighs in contentment. The warm, bubbly water is instantly making him relax.

Zayn and Liam walk towards them, completely naked and proud. An inaudible gasp leaves Harry’s mouth at the sight of these two gorgeous men. He has seen their naked bodies once before, but not so closely and their bodies still marvel him. Staring at Liam’s broad shoulders and well defined abs, as he steps in the Jacuzzi and he gazes at Zayn’s long, slim torso which is covered with tattoos. It is a sight to behold.

Liam and Zayn sit down opposite of Harry and Louis, handing their drinks. The Jacuzzi is big enough to leave some space between them, but even with the space, they can all feel the sexual tension rise.

Harry casually places his left hand on Louis’ thigh, rubbing it soothingly, while they have a simple conversation about the cruise and their lives. 

They talk about the places they’ve visited with the cruise, what they have done on the cruise so far and they also discuss what is happening in the ‘real world’ (what, for now, seems so incredibly far away).

After their little chit chat, things become heated quite easily. Louis tells them about the dealer and Harry can see the lust appear in Liam’s eyes.

In return Zayn tells Harry and Louis about their sexual encounters on this cruise. They already had sex with three different people, a couple and a single boy.

Just talking about it already makes Harry want more and he can tell that he is not the only one who is affected.

For a moment all four of them are simply staring at one another. Looking with need and feeling the lust take control of their bodies.

Liam and Zayn set the pace when they start to kiss each other. They start off with little kisses on the mouth. Just teasing, little kisses. Zayn bites Liam’s under lip and he growls in response. The kiss gets rougher, deeper. Zayn digs his fingers into Liam’s arms as Liam grinds against Zayn.

For a long moment Harry and Louis stare at the beautiful scene in front of them, before they feel so much lust as well that they need to do something. Harry kisses Louis with hunger, their teeth clash in longing. And when Louis’ cups his face and their tongues meets, the sounds of their moans mingle the room. The kisses grow hungrier, needier as Louis strokes Harry’s growing erection under the water. Harry’s hips buck up against his hand.

After a moment of hungry kisses, Liam motions them to come closer. 

Before Harry knows it, he feels lips, hands and legs all over him, feeling friction from every possible angle. It’s like an abundance of muscles and rough lips as their bodies are rubbing and colliding against each other. 

Harry sucks and nibbles on Liam’s neck while Liam rubs Louis’ ass. Louis is kissing Zayn, while Zayn has his hand on Harry’s dick again. The feel of his large and strong hand stroking him, makes Harry moan. 

The feelings, the touching it is all overwhelming. Harry’s mind is racing and his whole body feels aroused, thighs clenching together in lust. 

“Can we go?” he pleads desperately. The kissing and touching, as the heavy breaths and desires fill the room, make him want more. It’s fulfilling, but not yet enough. It’s this agony, this want, this lust. Craving for more touches, for release. For that extra touch that will make him come hard and satisfied. 

In a heartbeat, they all step out of the Jacuzzi, dry themselves and scamper to the bed.

\-----

Harry lies on top of Zayn with his dick in his face while at the same time his mouth is positioned above Zayn’s penis. They attempt to do the 69 position. Harry has to extend his neck a little to lick and suck on Zayn’s small inner thighs, while Zayn leaves wet kisses on his. 

Occasionally Harry gives Zayn’s cock a few teasing licks and small kisses, feeling Zayn quiver and his thigh-muscles clench. 

In a poor attempt, Harry tries to look at the side to where Liam and Louis are giving each other a blowjob. Liam has such a nice, thick cock and it slowly disappears into Louis’ mouth.

Without warning Zayn sucks on Harry’s balls and he groans in response. His breath falters at the touch and Harry pushes his hips slightly forwards. Zayn continues to suck on Harry’s balls, taking them completely in his mouth; fingertips scraping around Harry’s inner thighs.

Harry wants nothing more than to move his head back and moan loudly, but he knows it’s not only about receiving, but also about giving.

Swirling his tongue around Zayn’s dick, Harry tries to wet it and ends with a long, flat stripe from base to top. Sucking on the tip of his cock before he slowly makes his way down.

Zayn moans in response, sounding desperate for more. Zayn dips his tongue into Harry’s slit making Harry hum around Zayn’s cock. Zayn vibrates around Harry’s cock with his own moans of pleasure.

-

Moments later, Liam is on top of Harry, cock hard against his arse. Harry doesn’t bottom that often, but Liam seemed very eager to fuck him. Harry couldn’t resist when Liam’s lustful eyes were staring directly into his. 

After a few minutes of opening Harry up, Liam slowly enters inside, filling him up. Harry feels warm, stretched and some pain shooting through him; feeling on the verge between pain and pleasure. 

After a while of adjusting, Liam carefully moves and Harry can feel the prickling sensation take over the pain. 

As Liam pounds into him, Zayn is doing the exact same thing to Louis. Louis and Harry lay next to each other on the king size bed, with Zayn and Liam on top of them, pushing inside.  
Turning his head to the side, while Louis does the same thing, Harry briefly smiles at him. He extends his neck until he is able to kiss his wonderful boy, while his body is moving along and shaking with the rhythm of Liam’s thrust.

They attempt to, but for the most part they are simply panting into each other’s mouth. It’s sensational to feel Liam inside him, feeling completely filled, while seeing Zayn pounding into Louis and feeling Louis breathe heavily in his mouth. His warm breath mingles with Harry’s and his lovely sounds pour into Harry like they are his own. 

As Liam and Zayn intensify their thrusts, Louis moans into Harry’s mouth and he groans as a response. Feeling so heated, his thighs are shaking and his cock is aching to be touched.  
In a slightly difficult angle he manages to firmly grasp his dick and palms it. 

Liam’s thrusts become sloppier as his thighs clench and tremble before he comes inside of Harry. Gasping for air and shutting his eyes close.

Just a few strokes later, along with Liam’s grunts, Zayn’s little exhales and Louis’ moans, Harry comes harshly, shooting white cum all over his stomach. 

He feels thoroughly fucked, exhausted and his body is soaked with sweat.

\----------

Louis slowly wakes up from Harry’s little kisses. “Wake up sweetie,” Harry says softly.

He carefully opens his eyes and closes them again. “I don’t wanna,” he mumbles.

“But I served breakfast.”

“What?” he whispers in a deep morning voice, opening his eyes again. 

Holding up a plate with breakfast and one single red rose, Harry grins at him like a little fool.

Louis opens his mouth to speak. “Oh,” he breathes quietly, looking rather shocked and amazed.

Harry sits down next to Louis on the bed and pulls his hand through Louis’ hair. “You are so beautiful love,” he states, lovingly and passionately, tone of voice full with admiration. Harry is so grateful for this phenomenal experience, but above all he is utterly thankful for this wonderful, delicious boy next to him. It’s the last day of their cruise and Harry wants to make this day a very extraordinary day, a day to remember forever. A day purely for Louis to show him how much love he has for him.

Louis hums in response and Harry’s keep playing with his hair in a soothing way and slightly massaging his head. He sits up until his back is against the headboard.

Taking the rose from the plate, Harry hands it over to Louis as he speaks: “I love you so much Louis. I wanted to thank you for this amazing cruise.”

Louis smiles at Harry (he still looks rather sleepy and that makes him look even cuter) with an adorable expression as he takes the rose in his hand. Crawling towards Harry, Louis gives him a sweet kiss on the mouth. “Thank you love.”

\-----

“Come with me,” Harry insists as he holds his hand out for Louis to take. 

“Where are we going?” he questions.

After their very romantic, long and hot breakfast, Louis and Harry took an even longer shower and after that they wandered around for a few hours. Quickly saying their goodbyes to Liam and Zayn, they promised to keep in touch this time. They’ve only seen Liam and Zayn twice, but both times felt so comfortable. And that is saying something when you blow, rim and fuck someone you barely know. They share an intimacy together, but above all it feels like they have (or at least are starting to) developed a friendship. A very intimate friendship. It would be a shame to give that up. 

They walk together, hand-in-hand, until they arrive at the place of destination. Thanks to the great inner connection (ahem) Louis had with the dealer Darryl, Harry could ask for a favor. 

“WHAT?” Louis’ mouth hangs open in pure shock as he looks at the scene in front of him. “Are you fucking serious?”

Harry grins and nods eagerly. In front of them is a very classic car in the middle of a storage room. It’s definitely not an exact replica of the scene in Titanic, but it was the best Darryl and Harry could arrange within the possibilities of this ship.

“Hazz…” Louis breathes out warmly, sounding overwhelmed in the best way possible.

After a moment of pure astonishment he jumps excitedly and leads Harry to the car. 

Harry realizes how incredible cheesy this is but well, Louis wanted romance so he is getting romance.

Louis hops inside the car and honks the car horn. “Where to, Haz?” 

“To the stars,” Harry grins back as he hops inside the backseat of the car. Grabbing Louis by his shoulders, Harry tries to get him into the backseat as well.

“Ah fuck!” Louis shouts a few times as he struggles to get over the front seat, but eventually after a lot of cursing, they lay together on the backseat: completely and utterly in love. 

Harry is on top of Louis, staring at Louis with little twinkles in his eyes. Louis grins back and takes his hands up to Harry and plays with the little curls on his shoulder. 

Harry whimpers in response from the simplest form of touch that Louis gives him and he closes the small distances between them to kiss him tenderly. 

-

After a lot of heated kissing and touching, Harry takes his pants down and grabs some lube. 

Louis raises his eyebrows. “I thought I was Jack and you were Rose?”

“Yeah you are, but Rose can top as well,” Harry shrugs with a serious expression.  
  
Harry’s stern expression only last for a brief moment before they both burst out in laughter. 

“Totally,” they chuckle in unison. 

“Maybe Rose secretly had a penis!” Harry attempts to say humorless. 

“Or a strap-on!” Louis says between laughter.

Feeling tears from laughter falling down his face, Harry shakes his head. “Bloody hell, now I can never look at that scene again without imagining Rose with a strap-on!” 

“Me neither,” Louis giggles. 

They laugh for a moment, feeling so comfortable together.

“Spread your legs Jack,” Harry orders, tapping Louis’ thigh. 

“This is so fucking weird,” Louis admits with a beautiful blush on his cheeks. He does however spread his legs for Harry. 

Taking the lube in his hand, Harry puts a very decent amount on his fingers. Kissing Louis deeply and attentively, while he plays with Louis’ puckered hole. 

They hum together in delight and when Harry feels Louis is completely at ease he pushes a finger inside.

A small groan escapes his wonderful, small lips.

Harry opens him up until he has three long fingers inside of him and he can feel the stretch of his hole.

“Feels good love?” 

Louis only hums in reply.

Harry continues to kiss him while he carefully works Louis open. He wants to make it simple and romantic, the way Louis wants to.

“Yeah, ready,” Louis breathes out.

Working his fingers inside and out for a few more minutes, before Harry releases his fingers from Louis’ arse. 

Harry slightly pushes himself up to grab a condom out of his jeans pocket. He tries to open it, but fails.

When he finally manages to take the condom out, it takes him yet again another few minutes to put it on his dick (don’t blame him; this place is just freaking small!). 

“Fuck,” Harry mumbles as he tries to wrap the condom around his dick. 

“Are you okay there?” Louis asks in a teasing tone. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry replies when he finally has managed to put the condom on. Grabbing more lube, Harry places it all over his dick before he positions his dick in front of Louis’ entrance. 

Harry’s legs are already cramping from the uncomfortable position, but honestly he doesn’t care. This is what he wanted; this is what he wanted to do for Louis. “Ready?”

“I was ready a long time okay,” he answers with a smug smile.

Ignoring his sassy remark, Harry slowly enters inside and let Louis adjust. 

Louis seems to adjust rather easy, most likely because of all the sex he had this week.  
Very soon, Harry can thrust inside of Louis. He can feel how Louis’ little hole opens and clenches around his cock, feeling the warmth of him going through his dick. 

Harry always says that his best experiences are whenever he watches Louis have sex with other men, but that is simply his dick talking, his sexual fantasy. Making love with Louis is so much better, so much more fulfilling. It’s more than feeling sexually desire, it is love. It is the feeling of being connected, the lovely sensation of being so close to Louis. 

“You feel so good beautiful,” Harry groans. 

Harry wants to make this Louis’ best experience he has ever had. Part of his charm is obviously that he can barely fit in the backseat or that he couldn’t put on a condom. He wants it to be romantic and without really having to put any effort into it, it works. Simply being inside of him, slowly thrusting in and out while kissing his beautiful neck and whispering cute little praises, is romantic. It’s very intimate and that is what makes it so special.

Harry thrust become more rigid, as he tries to keep a rhythm in his thrusts when he hits Louis’ prostate, feeling his thighs clench and quiver around him.

Louis groans softly as Harry hits his spot. Drips of sweat already form on their bodies.

“Where is your hand?” Louis unexpectedly asks Harry.

“What? My hand?” he asks confused, breathing erratically. 

“Yeah,” Louis groans. “Your hand rose! You- have- to- hold- up your hand,” he says loudly between heavy breaths and small grunts.

Harry chuckles while shaking his head in confusion and immediately losing his rhythm. “Fuck Louis.”

“Yeah I was hoping for that but it seems I have to do the work,” he playfully grins.

Harry is horny and exhausted but suddenly he laughs very loudly. “You are insane Louis,” Harry states with fond in his voice.

And without another word Harry’s thrust back in and soon enough finds his rhythm again. 

“Where is that hand though?” he asks between moans as Harry intensifies his thrusts.

My-fucking-hand-is busy-holding-ah-myself-up," Harry grunts as he feels the tightness in his stomach getting closer.  
Thrusting harder and with every push Harry hits his prostate. Harry can feel Louis’ trembling thighs and his small grunts are getting deeper and deeper. Louis is fucking close.

“Besides,” Harry adds with a shaky breath. “I’m the one on top.”

With all the strength he got, he lets one of his hands go and give Louis’ hard dick a few strokes.

Louis groans loudly. “Yeah-but-you-are-Rose.” And with those words Louis comes hard over his stomach and thighs, with his beautiful cry.

His beautiful cry makes Harry come as well as he feels a pleasure shooting through his cock. Groaning harshly, Harry bites hip lip as he carefully falls down on Louis. 

Sliding his right hand down on the window with a fake moan, Harry and Louis both giggle breathless and exhausted.

Harry tries to move his body a bit so that his full bodyweight isn’t on Louis. 

They lie there with their chests rising and panting breaths, feeling completely satisfied and worn out.

Louis gives Harry a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Rose.”

“Anytime Jack,” Harry easily replies and returns the kiss on his forehead.

Harry turns around until he’s completely facing Louis and he stares into his dazzling blue eyes. “I just really love you Louis and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you, laugh with you, even cry with you. As long as you are by my side, I know life is worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'm the best smut writer, but I do like this fic. What did you think?
> 
> I would really appreciate feedback on this story!  
> Please comment/leave kudos!


End file.
